


Morning Glory

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Morning Sex, Needy Sherlock, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All attention is on Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by shag-me-senseless-Watson on tumblr
> 
> Based off this post: http://loveinthemindpalace.tumblr.com/post/148161713670

It was late morning when Sherlock, John and James started to stir. They had been in a relationship for half a year, so waking up next to each other was comforting and familiar.

James let out a vaguely surprised huff as he stirred. Sherlock was rock hard against his back and John was still opening his eyes, nestled against James’ chest.

“He's going to be insatiable today," James murmured into John's hair, stroking his side gently.

John hummed softly and stretched out, smiling a little.

“I've got work today," John said, moving to kick the sheets away from himself, stretching out on his back to cool off.

“Mm, me too. Looks like we're just going to have to pay him extra attention this morning,” James smirked, moving to kiss Sherlock awake.

The brunette let out a soft groan as he stretched out and opened his eyes, unabashed by his erection.

“Hey babe, come over here," John murmured to Sherlock, and Sherlock happily complied, making sure not to knee James as he clambered over to John. John smiled and gently gripped his hips, tugging him so Sherlock was straddling his chest, facing away. 

“You're going to be alone all day," John murmured as he kissed one of Sherlocks' arse cheeks, causing a pleased hum to escape Sherlock.

James smiled as he watched John pull Sherlock closer to his chin, spreading his cheeks then beginning to lick and kiss his hole.

After watching for a short while, James moved to straddle John's lap, leaning down to take Sherlock into his mouth as he took both himself and John in hand. Sherlock was a moaning mess, fingers in James’ hair and one gripping the headboard to steady himself as his lovers lavished him with attention.

John held Sherlocks hips tight, moaning against his hole as James stroked them both together, slowly rocking his hips.

Sherlock was starting to near his climax, his balls drawn up tight and his moans grown into desperate whimpers. John and James were close too, bucking against each other in James’ fist.

Sherlock was the first to cum, crying out loudly, his hole fluttering against John's tongue as he came down James’ throat. James swallowed and pulled off his cock, resting his head on Sherlocks stomach as he sped his hand up. When he felt John go stiff and spurt hot stripes over his hand, James started to pump his hips into his hand desperately as he started to cum too, adding to the mess on John's stomach. 

John and James cleaned themselves up and got ready for work once they had all come back down.

John tucked Sherlock back into bed and kissed his head before he and James went to work.


End file.
